


Eating habits

by redangeleve



Series: Perfect ( A collection of Obikin Mpreg Stories) [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Belly Kink, I will go on with my mission to write more pregnant Obi-Wan stories, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Obi-Wan has bad eating habbits, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Anakin Skywalker, non-consensual feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: „Anakin! What are you doing?!“ Obi-Wan protested mortified, as Anakin carried him into their bedroom like he was a damsel in distress. Although he wiggled in his hold and struggled hard against to be manhandled like this, he stood no chance.„If you don't eat by yourself, I'll feed you“, Anakin explained darkly, as he sat down on the bed beside his mate.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Perfect ( A collection of Obikin Mpreg Stories) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805170
Comments: 11
Kudos: 119





	Eating habits

**Author's Note:**

> It's time for another Obikin Mpreg story. Honestly, when I started this series, I never thought that I would write so many stories to this topic and I'm still not done, because I have already the next ones in mind.  
> Please feel free to leave a comment to let me know, if you still like what I write about our boys.

Even if the lower levels of Coruscant seemed to be barely influenced by the weather, always clouded in the smog of dust and dirt, the spring was the most beautiful season of the year at the upper levels. The wind was warm and smelled of flowers, although the plants were far away and the mood in the temple of the Jedi was lighter than usual. The Force sang of hope and the promise of a change for the better. The crèche master went into the hall of a thousand fountains with the younglings to let them see the wonders of nature and most of the knights and masters could be found on the outside like on balconies and meditation platforms. 

Anakin had been buzzing with energy like the others, so he asked Ahoska for a sparing match in the morning, to which she had agreed happily. Although they were no longer master and padawan, they still loved to measure their strength and banter while doing so even more since Obi-Wan couldn't participate in his current condition. Time flew quickly as they enjoyed themselves and before one of them even noticed, it was already lunch time. Anakin was sweaty and tired when they parted ways and he went back to his quarters, but it was a happy kind of exhaustion.

The sunlight emerged inside the room through the big window, bathing the man sitting at the table in a golden glow, when Anakin entered. Although he loved the view of his mate in the sun with the hair and his beard like liquid fire on his face, but he had been at the exact same spot, working on his datapad, when Anakin had left their quarters more than four hours ago.

„Hey love“, he greeted his husband as he bent down to stroke over his pregnant belly and press his lips to Obi-Wan's cheek. „Don't you think it's enough for today?“

„Hello there“, the redhead answered absently, looking up with a tired smile. „I'm almost done. Just a little longer.“

Anakin sighed quietly. Of course he knew that the work for the council was important, but that didn't mean that it sat well with him. But he knew that it would only end in an argument if he said something, so he just went to the kitchen and took a look inside the refrigerator. „I'll prepare us some lunch then. Do you want something in particular?“

Obi-Wan waved his hand without looking up. „No, just go ahead.“

While Anakin was busy with cooking, his mate continued to work as before, from time to time muttering under his breath. Every time when the Alpha glanced up, he was deep in thoughts with a frown on his face and it didn't seem like he would finish any time soon, so Anakin tried to prepare their meal as quietly as possible not to disturb him. Although the Alpha wasn't a skilled cook, he always put all his heart in his work, trying his best to make the meal as delicious as possible. It took him about an hour to prepare some stew with salad and set the dishes at the edge of the table.

„I'm done love“, he let Obi-Wan know. „Time to take a break.“

The Omega had been so deep in thoughts, he flinched visibly at the sound of his mate's voice, before he looked at him apologetically. „I'm sorry, but I can't quit now. If you like, you can eat at the coffee table and I will just eat my lunch later.“

Although Anakin had already suspected that it would come to this, he wouldn't let his mate have his way this time. „No, absolutely not.“

„Anakin, I really have to finish this today.“ Obi-Wan tried to explain to his partner.

„There are other things which are even more important than this“, the Alpha pointed out. „Honestly, when was the last time you ate something?“

Obi-Wan shook his head sighing. „Is this about my weight again? You know what the healer said. Every pregnancy is different and not everybody gains fifteen kilos like Padme had.“ 

It was an open secret that Anakin had been almost jealous of Padme's mate, Quarsh Panaka, who had loved to show his heavily pregnant wife around. When the normally delicate senator had given birth eight weeks ago, she had been really huge, although her son hadn't been bigger than any other child. Obi-Wan was now almost thirty-two weeks pregnant, but the curve of his belly was only slightly pronounced and he had gained only seven kilograms so far, a fact that stung Anakin's pride as an Alpha more than he liked to admit. The image of somebody thinking that he didn't care for his mate and their unborn child as good as he should troubled him deeply. 

And he was fed up with Obi-Wan not taking his worries seriously and accusing him to be overprotective. This time he would put his foot down. „Not exactly, although you know, that I would be more than happy if you would be as round as she was. Showing every Alpha that you are heavy with my child, like it should be. This is about your eating habits or better the lack of it.“

Obi-Wan just rolled his eyes in frustration. „You are ridiculous. I eat perfectly fine.“

The Alpha just snorted at this statement. „You forget that I live with you for almost seventeen years. You always put the work before your needs. Am I not right, Master?“

„No, you're not“, Obi-Wan answered irritated. „And to answer your question, I ate a ration bar for breakfast.“

„And you think that satisfies me?“ Anakin shot back. „You know what the healer said. The bars were not designed for the nutrition of pregnant people.“

„But he also said, that they were suitable, if you don't eat them exclusively“, Obi-Wan bit back.

Anakin gnashed his teeth angrily. „Yes, if there's nothing else available. But that's not the case.“

Although he still didn't agree with him, Obi-Wan realized that his mate wouldn't give in, so he just huffed in defeat. „Fine, if you would be so kind to give me the meal, I will eat while I finish my work.“

Even if it was a start, that wasn't enough. „No, I refuse to let you do that”, Anakin replied. “You were meant to stay at home to reduce the stress level, but you are already working for hours today. It's bad enough if you would jeopardize only your own health, but as long as you are carrying my baby, you will take better care of yourself.“

Obi-Wan puffed his breath in annoyance. Of course he knew, that Anakin was only worried, but the Alpha had to understand that he was quite capable to care for himself. He felt perfectly fine with doing research work for the order and he was sure, that the child was as healthy as is should be, even if his meals were not as regularly as they were meant to be. Since his childhood days Obi-Wan had the habit of forgetting to eat if he was otherwise occupied, but tried his best to take snacks during the day for the sake of their child and in his opinion their little one had adjusted to this method just fine. „If it makes you feel better, I promise you, that I will eat and take a nap after I'm done”, he suggested to his mate.

„No, you will take a break now“, the Alpha insisted and lifted the surprised Omega unceremoniously out of the chair and into his arms. 

„Anakin! What are you doing?!“ Obi-Wan protested mortified, as Anakin carried him into their bedroom like he was a damsel in distress. Although he wiggled in his hold and struggled hard against to be manhandled like this, he stood no chance. Even if he rarely showed it the Alpha was stronger than his partner since his teenage days. Fighting off his attempts to break free, he lay the Omega down on the mattress as carefully as possible after they reached the bed, only to hold him in place with the Force until he had the time to go to the kitchen and return with a dish of stew and salad a moment later.

„If you don't eat by yourself, I'll feed you“, Anakin explained darkly, as he sat down beside his mate.

Still not able to move Obi-Wan just stared at him with fire in his eyes. „Don't you dare!“

„I just want to make sure that you both get what you need“, the Alpha answered sternly, while filling a spoon and bringing it to Obi-Wan's mouth. „So be nice and open up, please.“

Stubbornly the Omega pressed his lips together tightly. „And what would you do if I refuse?“

„Don't challenge me, love“, Anakin warned him. „You know that I could order you as your Alpha, but I really don't want to do that.“ Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that Obi-Wan had once been his master, that Anakin had never wanted him to submit. This was not the kind of relationship they had. They had been always more partners than the typical Alpha-Omega-mates. But if Obi-Wan would continue to behave like a mindless jerk, he would play out this card as well. It seemed that the Omega felt that he was serious with this, because he made no more attempts to resist, even if Anakin could feel his aversion in the Force, instead he obeyed and opened his mouth just like his Alpha had asked him to do.

It was really humiliating to be held in Anakin's Force grip and be fed like a child and Obi-Wan glared at his mate angrily, but Anakin didn't seem to be bothered at all. Patiently he fed him one spoon after the other and wiped his mouth every now and then, until the dish was empty and Obi-Wan had the feeling that he was ready to burst.

„Look how well you did”, the Alpha praised proudly, setting the dish aside. “That wasn't so difficult, wasn't it?“

„I think, that I can't eat anything for the rest of the week.“ Obi-Wan replied faintly while closing his eyes. His stomach was so full it almost hurt.

„You're just not used to eat proper portions anymore“, Anakin claimed, while releasing his mate from the invisible grip. „But I'm positive that we can change that.“

Force forbid that he made this threat true. Although he was reluctant to admit it, his Omega side liked the way his mate cared for him, but the thought to be fed like this on a regular basis wasn't anything that Obi-Wan would fancy and he already considered to let Anakin have his way and eat more frequently on his own to prevent his mate from doing it again. Still he allowed the Alpha to lie down behind him and snuggle close, while he felt Anakin's content vibrations in the Force and although he wanted to be mad at his mate for making him surrender like this, he couldn't resent him for acting on his instincts. „You only want to make me fat”, he teased the Alpha, while turning around and planting a kiss on his shoulder.

„Even if that would be true, is it such a bad thing, that I want to see you getting bigger with each day that you carry my child?“ Anakin asked innocently, while he started to stroke the belly of his mate. It made him happy to feel the bright presence of their child in the Force, but unlike otherwise its movement were sleepy now, due to the amount of food. Nevertheless he was sure that the bulge of Obi-Wan's stomach seemed already a little more pronounced than before. „Just look at you, after only one meal your belly is already expanding.“

Rolling his eyes at this statement, Obi-Wan answered: „That's only because you fed me too much.“

„No, darling, that's how it should be“, Anakin said seriously, while he put his arm around his mate, pulling him close, until Obi-Wan's back rested against his chest, then he slipped a leg between his thighs, entangling their limbs. „And now it's time for you to rest like a good pregnant Omega should do.“

Although they had very different opinions about how pregnant Omegas should behave, he didn't have the energy to fight his Alpha for it at this point. The meal had left Obi-Wan really tired but he would not sleep until he could coax Anakin into letting him go later on. „Do you promise me, that you will let me finish my work if I do like you ask me to?“ Obi-Wan wanted to know as he craned his neck to take a look at Anakin's face.

The Alpha just smiled slyly. „Maybe. But perhaps I will need to fuck you first.“

Obi-Wan shook his head with a huff, before he gave in and relaxed in his arms. „You're really impossible.“

„I know“, Anakin replied with a smile, as he interwove their fingers and placed them on the curve of Obi-Wan's belly, before pressing a tender kiss at his neck, „and that's the reason why you love me so much.“


End file.
